


daddy material

by rxginamills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, this is SO CUTE i love my fics man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Killian and Emma's daughter brings her first boyfriend home and Killian gets protective immediately.





	daddy material

"...come inside, my parents will love you!"

"Are you sure? Your dad kinda freaks me out,"

"Don't worry, he freaks everyone out, he even freaked mom out when they first met! Come on!"

Emma Swan and Killian Jones turn on the couch, pausing their movie for now. An excited-looking, red-cheeked teenage girl is standing in the lobby with a tall, awkward boy. They're both smiling, but the girl's grin outshines everything.

"Isla Jones who did you bring home?" Emma asks curiously. She drapes her arm over Killian's, who is gritting his teeth. But Isla does not know that.

"This is my boyfriend Oliver." Isla, Killian and Emma's sixteen-year-old daughter squeals. She's gripping his hand tightly. Killian's face goes through many different shades of red.

"H-hi," Oliver stutters. Isla gazes at him dreamily. Emma grins. She remembers when Henry looked at his now wife Violet the same way.

"Okay — "

"Hello! It's nice to meet you Oliver." Emma cuts off Killian before he goes and punches Oliver in the face. Emma goes to shake Oliver's hand and he seems to relax. All that fades when Killian walks to him with a hard stare, covered by a smile.

"Hi lad." Killian shakes Oliver's hand. He gulps and pales visibly when he sees the hook.

"Don't worry about the hook, he doesn't use it anymore," Emma reassures Oliver.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Killian whispers so that only Emma hears. She slaps his arm.

"See? I told you my parents are awesome!" Isla exclaims, "Let's go upstairs. Mom, dad, if you need us we'll be in my room!"

Killian's eyes go as wide as plates as Isla and Oliver go upstairs. Emma holds her hand on Killian's chest so he doesn't sprint after them.

"Did you see that? This is the first time that kid is in my house and he's already making his way into Isla's room!" Killian spits. Emma laughs.

"Relax, pirate. It was Isla's suggestion. Besides, Oliver is not the kind of guy who just jumps Isla immediately," she kisses Killian's cheek.

"How do you know that?!"

"I trust him, Killian. You should too."

Killian feels protective which Emma understands. Isla is beautiful. She has her mother's looks but her father's eyes. Killian wants to protect her. Oliver is not the first guy to flirt with Isla but he is the first one to be her boyfriend.

"Do you remember my dad when you first started to date me? He was crazy," Emma laughs. Killian chuckles as well. He remembers David's endless speeches about how his daughter needs to be treated well. Eventually David and Killian grew to be good friends and David gave Killian his blessing when he proposed to Emma.

"I'm a bit different from your father," Killian admits.

"True. You're crazier." Emma smirks.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Killian starts to chase Emma in the living room. He catches her and makes both of them fall on the couch. Killian is on top of Emma and they're both laughing. When they calm down, Emma gazes at Killian and admires his face.

"I'm so happy our daughter has your eyes." she whispers.

"I'm so happy she's a blonde angel like you." Killian says. He kisses Emma softly. They lay there for a while, silent. Killian and Emma simply admire each other's features up close. To Killian Emma hasn't aged a day. To Emma Killian is still the young, sassy pirate with seriously heavy guyliner whom she fell in love with.

After a while Killian notices that actually the whole house is quiet. The movie they were watching (Indiana Jones, actually) is still paused. Nothing is coming from Isla's room. That worries Killian.

"Emma. Emma, they're awfully quiet up there. Can you please show me what's going on?" Killian pleads. He and Emma both sit up.

"Wait — what? You want me to use my magic to spy on our daughter?" Emma gasps.

"Please! Just this once, I'm a worried father and I'd much rather see what's going on like this than storm in there like a drunk chicken and find Oliver on top of her on the floor and scar myself forever. I don't want to ruin it for her,"

Emma laughs, "You know you're kind of doing just that."

"Emma, come on."

Emma sees the desperate look on Killian's face and sighs. She has to give in into his puppy eyes.

"Okay, fine. But only this once,"

Emma creates a ball of light in her hand. Then it shows an image of Isla and Oliver upstairs. They're not on the floor and Killian thanks the lord for that but they are kissing. Nothing that heated is going on, though. But it seems enough for Killian to strangle Oliver.

"That little...I'm gonna crush him!" Killian gets up from the couch but Emma stops him.

"Killian! Killian — relax. Let them be. I think you need to lay back and just enjoy the evening," she says, leading him back to the couch.

"What, am I not daddy material?" Killian smirks. Emma rolls her eyes.

"You have a dirty mind. Yes, you are daddy material. In both ways," she nudges his shoulder.

"How about I show you just how much..." Killian winks. Emma pulls his lips to hers. They make out on the couch for half an hour before they fall asleep. Unknown to them, Isla and Oliver are watching them with a smile.

"They're so cute," Isla whispers. Emma is tucked into Killian's embrace.

"Yeah, I guess your parents are kind of nice," Oliver smiles. He drapes his arm around Isla's waist.

"Let's go. Henry doesn't want us to miss dinner," Isla says quietly as she grabs her jacket.

"Henry's your half-brother, right?" Oliver asks as he puts on his own jacket and they leave the house.

"Yep. He's cool. He's a lot older than me, though, but that's alright. Violet's sweet too. His wife,"

Oliver and Isla continue their conversation about Henry and Violet while Killian and Emma sleep happily for a while. Emma is the first one to wake up and she lets Killian sleep a bit more while she makes some hot cocoa for him. While she's in the kitchen, Killian gets up and yawns.

"Did Isla go to Henry's?" he asks.

"Yeah, Oliver went too. Do you still think he's so bad?" Emma hands Killian his cocoa.

"Yes, I do," he laughs, "To be honest, I'm surprised Roland didn't go for Isla."

"Are you joking? Roland's too old for her and he's just wrapping up college. And he's got a girlfriend," Emma says and takes a sip of her cocoa. She's finished drinking it much faster than Killian is.

"Yeah, I know. Robin and Regina must be really proud of him," he says. He's right about that. Robin and Regina are super proud that Roland managed to get into a good college. He's been doing great.

"Honestly, everytime I'm on the phone with Regina, she can't stop talking about how everyone praises Roland at college," Emma chuckles. She takes Killian's cocoa from his hands and puts it on the table in front of them.

"I love you," she breathes, gazing into Killian's eyes.

"I love you too." he repeats.

"I think we should finish that movie," Emma grins and settles into Killian's arms.

"Yeah, we should. Can't keep Indiana Jones waiting forever."


End file.
